


The Blizzard and The Hut

by AyimilTaddy



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyimilTaddy/pseuds/AyimilTaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex goes shopping for a Christmas present for Jack and gets caught in a blizzard. He takes refuge with James in his small hut. What will they do to pass the time? May possibly continue a storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blizzard and The Hut

"Oh! What does it matter, Alex? I like you."

Alex glared at the man sitting on the bed in-front of him. He had walked into the aristocrat in the market when he was looking to get Jack a Christmas present. The thick layers of snow laminated the ground outside. It had been going on lightly when James found him, but steadily got more furious as Alex was dragged to the small little hut they were in. It was built well and strong. The cold air outside barely let any cold in. A small fire was burning in the tiny fireplace to the right of the door. The bed was places across from that to keep in warmth. There was a toilet area in the farthest corner of the hut and a dresser to the left of the bed. Other than that, the place was barren. Carpet padded the hard wood floor to keep in more heat. There was only one window at the very top corner of the hut's roof to let light in. Priceless glass was set in to keep out the elements.

"There isn't much else to do now. There is a blizzard going on outside." James murmured, trying to look seductive on the bed. Alex mentally groaned, it was working and he did have a point. The seventeen year old blond glanced away from James only to look back a split second latter.

A grin grew on his lips as he thought the offer through. He slowly and quietly slipped off his padded shoes before walking to the bed and leaning over the other man. Alex all but purred into his ear, "Alright, but I'm on top." James' eyes sparkled in the fire light as Alex agreed. He had been waiting years for this. Ever since he had meet Alex at his father's ball three years ago. He grinned openly at the memory of it. He pressed his lips to Alex's soft pink ones. He allowed himself to be pushed roughly down into the bed. All the while their soft kiss began more heated as their bodies began to catch up with what was happening.

James nipped at Alex's bottom lip and was granted what he wanted. His tongue wondered the warm and moist cave of Alex's mouth. Finding all of the secrets that could possibly be hidden in such a place. While James explored Alex's mouth, Alex's hands wondered around like curious children, looking to get into trouble. His hands removed both of their belts in a few simple motions and tossed one to the side. Alex broke off their kiss at James' protest. "Hey-," He got no chance to get farther before his shirt was stripped away from his body and Alex's mouth went back to where it had been moments before.

James wrapped his arms around his partner's neck to pull him closer. His fingers intertwined themselves into the silky blond hair. He moaned softly at Alex's cold, but pleasant touch. His hands caressed, twisted, and tweaked James' nipples. Continuing on like passing waves, Alex's hands continued to roam along James' chest and stomach before brushing against his hardening member still inside the confinement of his pants. The nobleman's son could tell that the spy was getting harder, too. He could feel it through the layers of cloths as their bodies continued to rub against each other. Both men groaned with pleasure at their contacts.

Cold air hit his dick as he was pulled free from his prison called pants. The pants slipped off of him leaving him completely naked and Alex fulled clothed. The kiss was broken as Alex began moving down James' body. The experienced spy licked and sucked at both of the smaller man's nipples. He blew on them, making them almost as hard as their manhoods. Alex's was starting to get painful as his pants were still on. Still, he ignored the slight pain, welcomed it even, to make sure that James came at least once before he even took any cloths off to use it as a possible tool later. He continued to move down the pale thin man under him until his head was level with the other man's waist.

In one, swift, movement, Alex sucked James' penis into his mouth. James gasped loudly and arched himself farther into Alex's mouth. He nearly gagged in the motion, but he no longer had the reflex for it. Instead be began humming while keeping his hands on James' hips to prevent him from thrusting again. It did not take much else before Alex could taste James' precum. Alex bobbed his hand up and down one James all the while humming and using his tongue to play at the member inside of his mouth. Before very long, James could not take it any longer and yelled as he came. He was covered in a light sheet of sweat and the room was beginning to be much hotter than it was before.

Being the nice person he is, Alex let James cum in his mouth and swallowed after he was done. He sat up with a grin on his handsome face. His eyes scanned over the lithe body below him. Alex could not help but chuckle at how inexperienced he looked. "This is your first time, isn't it?" Alex questioned with humor in his voice. James blushed and almost looked like he was not going to answer. "I guess I never really thought about it with anyone but you." He gave a sheepish smile at Alex. With that, Alex could not hold back much longer. This was to pass the time, but he had not been laid in over two months, which was a very odd number for him. He had always like James and had the control to never show it. Staring at him now, he wanted nothing more than to have himself inside of the small man.

Alex tugged him shirt over his head and threw it away from him. Pulled off his pants with trained skill and ease. His manhood stood at attention between James' legs. The noble's eyes grew wide as he compared his against Alex's. He had dreamed of Alex's body before and pictured many things, but those were nothing like the real thing. His muscles were defined and lined with scars in many places. The most prominent scar was the one just below where his heart should be. James did his best to ignore that one, remembering the way it was sketched there. Alex let James look over his body a second more before leaning down over him. They kissed again, this time it was rougher and more hungry than before. Already, James was getting hard again.

Alex pulled away to begin preparing James. He got off the bed and rummaged through his things on the floor. James sat up and watched him. "What are you doing?" James asked. Alex did not bother to answer verbally. Instead he held up a tiny bottle of sensational oil as he walked back to the bed. He climbed onto the bed and laid on top of James. He kissed him again before he positioned himself in-between his legs. "Just stay relaxed, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt too much." Alex paused to watch James' expression. "Haha. Don't be so frightened. With this oil, doesn't hurt at all." Alex opened up the bottle and poured some onto three of his fingers.

Alex spread James' legs and rubbed some oil onto his entrance. Gently, he inserted his middle finger up to his second knuckle. He held it there for a moment, listening and watching how James reacted. When he looked like he was used to Alex's finger inside, Alex began moving it about. Pulling it in and out to help James along. James groaned softly as Alex continued to prepare him for the main course. Alex pushed in a second finger and began scissoring them to make James just that much more open. With James' relaxed state, it was easy for Alex to know when he could enter him. It did not take much else because what James wanted most was Alex, not his fingers. "Alex! Please!" He soon groaned.

Alex removed his figures to reopen the bottle. This time he placed more than last time into his palm and he applied it to his member. He readied himself to push inside. "You ready?" He asked, just to be sure. The look James gave him was worth the short pause. He slide himself into James all the way to his balls. Alex moaned from the sudden pleasure. It had been so long since he had gotten laid. James went tense and tried his best to relax again. He was uncomfortable and shocked at the same time. He had no idea that he feeling of Alex inside of him was going to be so thrilling. Alex stayed still long enough to get James to tell him to get moving. That was an order he did not mind obeying. He leaned forward to kiss James as he started to move.

Alex slid in and out of James. Gently at first. As their bodies became more heated and got closer to their climax. Slamming in harder each time. Finally, James yelled out Alex's name as he came on both of their stomachs. Alex was not that far behind and grunted as he ejaculated inside of James. He pulled out and laid down beside James who curled to his one time lover's body. "How was that for your first time?" Alex questioned with a gentle smirk.

James looked up and into Alex's blue eyes. "It was great, but..." He paused, "I hope we could do this more often."

Alex laughed softly with a grin on. "Maybe, James. Maybe."


End file.
